A. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to mobile communication devices, and more particularly, to local networks of mobile communication devices.
B. Description of Related Art
Communication devices, such as mobile telephones or terminals, have become increasingly versatile. For example, mobile telephones often support features in addition to voice communication. Such features may be implemented as software applications or programs on the communication device that enables the user to, for example, play music and games, obtain directions or maps to a place of interest, obtain sports scores, obtain weather information, or access email. Such additional features have made mobile terminals increasingly important to users.
Frequently, while using the additional features of a mobile terminal, a user of the mobile terminal may wish to download additional data to the mobile terminal. For example, music files may be downloaded to the mobile terminal to support a portable media player feature of the device. As another example, the user may wish to download directions to a place of interest or a map of the place of interest. Files such as music files and map files tend to be somewhat large files. Downloading such large files over a mobile telephone network, such as a relatively slow cellular network, can be expensive and/or time consuming for the user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to improve downloading of files to mobile communication devices.